The purposes for and advantages of producing a hydrogen and oxygen mix via electrolysis is well known and can be seen from the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,124,463, 4,442,801, 4,450,060, 5,217,507, 5,231,954, 5,399,251, and 6,257,175 and from WO 98/51842, by way of example.
The present invention derives from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,463 which concerns a process and apparatus for producing a combustible mixture of hydrogen and oxygen by electrolysis.
In using an electrolytic cell of the general form depicted in the drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,463 it was found that flooding the casing containing the anodes and cathodes caused slow reaction times and required substantial electrical input which resulted in boiling of the liquid. In addition, if the water level within the casing fell below the uppermost electrode plate there was an increased chance of an explosion which would release a volume of boiling liquid from the casing.